


Don’t Call Me Doctor

by safertokiss



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slighty Dom Spencer, Smut, Unprotected Sex, sort of enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safertokiss/pseuds/safertokiss
Summary: Reader is the newest recruit for the BAU and quickly finds herself infatuated with the resident genius, Spencer Reid. Too bad he won’t even give her the time of day. Will she ever get his attention?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! This is the first fic I ever wrote so I wanted to share it here! If you’re looking for more content feel free to follow my tumblr which is also ‘safertokiss’. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!:)

~~~

Never in a million years did I think I would come anywhere close to landing my dream job. I mean come on it’s a dream for a reason right? Wrong, cause here I was standing in the worn parking lot of the BAU for the first time as an official special agent. I’m usually the humble type, but even I had to admit Agent Y/L/N had a fantastic ring to it. When my hand anxiously reached for the door handle and cautiously pulled it open, I felt a breath of fresh air wash over my entire being. This was where I belonged. 

As soon as I entered the building, I was in a trance, taking in the sights surrounding me. I swiftly made my way to the hectic bullpen on a mission to find Agent Hotchner, who was supposed to get me settled in. I knew the F.B.I. didn't have much down time, but I certainly wasn’t expecting the amount of sheer chaos in front of me, and judging by the frantic looks on most of the other agents' faces, neither did they. I was able to locate Hotchner fairly quickly and hastily made my way over to him, still shocked by the frenzy I’d walked into. 

“Ah you must be Ms. Y/L/N. I’m truly sorry that you have to witness this mess on your first day, but I suppose it doesn’t hurt to have you jump right into things. Give me a sec to finish this up and I’ll introduce you to the team.”

I nodded quickly, unable to speak, still kind of awestruck that any of this was actually happening. I took the moment I had while Hotchner finished up his work to take another glance at the experts around me. That’s gonna be you soon y/n you know, I thought to myself excitedly. 

“Ok, now that that’s all set, shall we?”, Agent Hotchner spoke, interrupting my momentary fantasy. 

“Of course, sir.”

“Please Y/N, just Hotch”, he said with a small smile. 

I followed like a lost puppy as he led me over to the other agents who were obviously swamped in work from whatever case they had been assigned to. As Hotch and I got closer, a couple of them noticed and stood up excitedly running over to us, either with joy that fresh meat had arrived or as a momentary reprieve from the pages upon pages they had been straining over. 

“Everybody I’d like you to meet our newest recruit, Agent Y/N Y/L/N. I’m sure you all remember how stressful and nerve wracking your first days were so be sure to make her feel welcome to the team.”

I nervously smiled towards the other agents, giving a small, awkward wave and simply said, “Hi.” I was usually one to ramble on and on about the most trivial of things, but today it was a victory for me to to even get out a coherent string of words. 

Immediately after my embarrassing attempt at a hello, a woman with spunky glasses and blonde hair came bounding up to me with the biggest grin I’ve ever seen on a person in my life. 

“Hi! Oh my god it’s so nice to meet you! I can’t wait to get to know you. I can already tell we’re gonna be besties! Oh I’m Penelope Garcia by the way, but you can just call me Pen!”

I was a little surprised at first, but found myself giggling as I was pulled into a tight bear hug by the extremely enthusiastic woman in front of me. Once she released me I turned my attention to the man standing next to her. 

“Nice to meet ya Y/N. I’m Derek Morgan. Feel free to call me anything your heart desires, although I wouldn’t mind you calling my cell”, he said with a smirk. I assumed my blush was visible based on the way he chuckled before stretching his hand out to me. I timidly returned the gesture and cleared my throat before moving on to the other agents standing near. 

After another round of awkward “hello”s and “nice to meet you”s I became acquainted with a woman named JJ and another named Emily, or just Prentiss. The last of the crew was a kind looking man who introduced himself as David Rossi.

While I was ecstatic to have met the team and become a bit more comfortable in my shoes, I couldn’t help but glance over at the only member that hadn’t jumped at the opportunity to introduce themselves to me. He remained situated at his desk rummaging through the many pages spewed across the surface, seemingly oblivious to the whole interaction that just occurred. 

Damn. He was attractive. Well that was a huge understatement, but the right words just couldn’t come to my mind fast enough. I knew it was rude to stare, but there wasn’t a thing in the world that could draw my attention away from the fine specimen in front of me. I had no idea what about him left me so speechless, maybe his delicious brown curls that looked absolutely tuggable or the veins that poked through the skin on his strong looking hands. Whatever it was, I was a goner. 

“That’s Dr. Spencer Reid”, Prentiss explained, making me jump. Based upon the slight smirk on her face, I’m guessing my ogling was pretty obvious. “He’s our resident genius, if you will. Really bright kid, just try not to get sucked into his rambling if you can help it”, she said with a chuckle. 

I tried to listen to her with all of my attention, but I was still distracted by Dr. Reid. Why was he the only one who didn’t say hi to me? Why didn’t he even acknowledge my arrival? I found myself feeling disappointed that I wasn’t given the opportunity to shake one of his beautiful hands or hear, what I would assume he’d have, a melodic voice. Prentiss must have noticed my evident shift in mood as well. 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s truly a super nice kid, just has been overly busy lately. Been under a lot of stress, ya know? Anyways, give him a chance to redeem himself and I’m sure the two of you will get along fabulously.”

I gave her a small smile and then made my way over to my new desk, which, lucky me, was adjacent to Spencer’s. How fun. At least I’ll have a nice view if I ever need a distraction. I placed my stuff down, anxious to begin my first day of many at this amazing place. Glancing down at the case files laid in front of me, I knew I should probably introduce myself to him to at least make him aware of my existence. I looked over and he was still hunched over his desk, reading at speed that I didn’t think was humanly possible. 

“Hi I’m Y/N Y/L/N! Nice to meet you Dr. Reid.” 

I noticed that almost immediately after beginning my introduction, his body froze. His hands stopped frantically skimming the pages and his breathing seemed to halt. However, the icing on the cake was the way his body noticeably twitched after hearing me call him Dr. Reid. Now I felt even worse about this whole situation. I just wanted the gorgeous man in front of me to seem even the slightest bit enthusiastic about my presence, but I felt as though I had made so many mistakes in the two seconds I had been at my desk. Frantically trying to salvage whatever was left of dignity, I extended my hand and tried to fix the mess. 

“Sorry if I scared you! I’m not the most socially adept individual. I couldn’t help but notice that-“

“You’re rambling.”

Did he really just interrupt me?

“Pardon me Dr. Reid?” I tried my best to mask the shock from his rude interruption, although it was challenging to do. Once again I saw him twitch, more subtle this time around. 

“You were rambling. Thought you’d like to know. And it’s Spencer”, he spoke sternly barely even sparing me a glance before diving back into his current task. 

For the split second we made eye contact I was entranced once again by the enigma that was Dr. Spencer Reid. However, as quickly as it affected me, it was gone and I was back to wondering what the hell had just happened. “He’s truly a super nice kid.” Yeah nice kid my ass, Emily. 

Realizing any attempt at a conversation with him would be futile I accepted my defeat and moved on. “Okayyyy”, I responded turning in my chair to begin working on the case that had the BAU in a frenzy. 

As annoying as it was, I still couldn’t keep the doctor out of my mind. It was almost impossible to stay focused on the files in front of me with him sitting so close. Rudeness aside, he was still the most handsome guy I had ever seen with my eyes and I really wanted to get to know him. Turning my attention away from him, I continued working away, silently hoping that he wasn’t going to ignore me forever. Who knows? Maybe Emily was right and he was just stressed?

~~~

Well I was wrong. 

I have been a part of the BAU for about three months now and while I’ve become good friends with the other members of my team, Spencer continued to pretend like I didn’t exist. Which is fun. It was as if my very existence was a nuisance to him. I walked into a room and he walked out. I smile at him and he immediately ducks his head down and walks away. I enthusiastically say good morning and he replies simply with things such as “hi” or “hey”. Sometimes the only bone he’ll throw me is a nod in my direction. I was going insane. 

I learned pretty quickly that Emily wasn’t entirely wrong. He seemed to be very nice and even goofy with the rest of the team. I always saw him greet the other agents with a wide smile every morning. Many times while we were all sitting at the round table, I’d witness him go off on multiple tangents and ramblings that only served to annoy me further. He really was a genius. An extraordinarily intelligent, charming, sexy genius and it was infuriating. Why me? What did I ever do to make him hate me so much? 

Leave it to me to fall in love with the one person in the world who pretends I don’t exist. 

Even though he never budged in his treatment towards me, I never stopped trying just in case he decided to change his mind. Everyday I would ask him if he wanted a refill on his coffee and his answer was always the same, a simple “No thank you.” On one of the good days I’d also get a glance in my direction along with his response. Dr. Reid had even stopped going to team outings with us, usually claiming he wasn’t feeling up to it or he had too much work to catch up on. 

I was seriously running out of options to get him to acknowledge me and I was getting desperate. Since I’ve started at the BAU, my sleep has been plagued with images of the aforementioned man and I was becoming so frustrated it was ridiculous. Everyday I just sit at my desk observing him as subtly as I possibly can. 

I mean look at him. 

He’s gorgeous. The dreams I had been having certainly weren’t helping either. Sure, I had found his hair tuggable before and had thought that his hands were quite attractive, but now things had been blown out of proportion. What I would give to feel those magical fingers of his doing ungodly things to me while I grasp his hair at the roots and tug hard enough to make him groan. Ok ok stop Y/N before you get too ahead of yourself. There really wasn’t any worth in sitting here and fantasizing, seeing the doctor didn’t show any interest. Sighing to myself, I decided to take one more brief look at the man of the hour before getting back to my priorities. 

Wait. What the hell was that?

I glanced over at Spencer and caught him staring directly at me with a pensive look adorning his face. As quickly as I’d noticed, he had looked away, hastily, clearing his throat and trying to suppress the new shade of red that blossomed across his cheeks and neck. 

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Regardless of how unbelievable it was, I knew what I had seen. He was actually looking at me. Actually acknowledging my presence. And what was that look on his face? He looked so fucking deep in thought while scrutinizing my face. And don’t even get me started on the blushing. 

I was so confused. How could I possibly make Dr. Reid blush? Maybe I was just overthinking the whole situation and he had just zoned out staring in my direction. Maybe he was embarrassed that he had gotten distracted from the work laid out in front of him and jerked his head away out of shame. 

No. Nope. No way. 

However brief the eye contact was, I had seen it. That pensive look in his eyes. That look that made me feel like the one problem the genius hadn’t been able to solve, no matter how many equations and solutions he had tested. But what did that mean? 

In the three months that I had been in the unit, his attitude towards me was nothing short of rotten. He rarely said a word to me, unless required for a case. He blatantly ignored my many (and I mean many) attempts to get him to accompany me for coffee. Or dinner. Or even breakfast in the office. At a certain point I knew my efforts were futile, but I couldn’t help it. There was something about him that drew me in farther than I had ever expected to venture. 

So what gave him the right to look at me like that and fuck up my life?


	2. Chapter 2

~~~

The moment she walked through those doors I knew I was a fucking goner. 

Her beauty was indescribable. Unmatchable. Unattainable. 

Dangerous. 

She was dangerous. All she had to do was enter the building and I was already wrapped around her finger. Dangerous. 

Even though the bullpen was bustling and filled with chaos at the time, the unmistakable creak of the front door rang clear in my ears. Glancing away from my work momentarily, my eyes were immediately drawn to her. I mean how could they not be? One look in her direction and it was clear she was nervous. She looked flustered, her face was flushed, but strangely enough there was a hint of a smile upon it. Even in her frenzied state, her beauty knocked the wind out of my chest. Who the hell is this girl?

As she surveyed the hectic room, I noticed her head perk up at whatever or whoever it was that she had located. Following her line of sight I was met with Hotch. Oh so she’s here for him, maybe a family member or friend.

Wait. Wait wait wait wait. 

Remembering the conversation Hotch had had with us recently about a new recruit to the team, I was able to answer my own question. Oh god she’s the new recruit. 

This is bad. This is really, REALLY bad. 

I couldn’t go through this again, it simply wasn’t an option for me. My heart could not handle anymore pain, a pain that would surely accompany this girl if I let her in. Too much had happened in my life already at such a young age, from missing my chance with JJ to losing the one somewhat serious relationship I had ever had. Like I said, she’s dangerous. I had only been aware of her existence for a couple of minutes and I already knew that she possessed the key to unlocking my withered heart. However, she also wielded the axe that would run me through in a split second. 

I knew in that moment that, as much as it pained me, I couldn’t let her have the chance. I had to take away her power over me before she was even aware she yielded it. 

Looking back in the direction of my enchantress, I noticed her and Hotch had moved from their original spot and were now walking towards the center of the room. Towards the rest of the team. Towards me. Quickly, in order to avoid making eye contact I ducked my head down and pretended to work away at the papers sprawled in front of me. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the others shaking from excitement at meeting our newest agent and I didn’t blame them. It wasn’t often we got new blood around here. Certainly none of them had taken my breath away like she did.

I was aware of how rude it was for me to not join in on the welcome party, but I was still struggling to breathe correctly from the brief glance I got of her. From my position at my desk I was close enough to hear the conversations being held, well enough at least to hear her be introduced to the team. 

Y/N Y/L/N. 

It fit her perfectly. A beautiful name for a gorgeous woman. While the others were busy meeting our newest member, I decided I just had to hear how her name rolled off my tongue, even if just this once. In the most quiet voice I could muster up, I released my own personal curse from my lips. 

“Y/N.”

Fuck. It just felt so right. It was as if she had been given that name just so at one point in life I’d be able to shout it out for the entire world to hear. Why did the universe hate me so much? 

I had gotten so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn’t noticed the woman plaguing my mind had already taken a seat at the desk next to mine. It wasn’t until she sputtered out an overly enthusiastic greeting directed towards me that I realized she was there. 

“Hi I’m Y/N Y/L/N! Nice to meet you Dr. Reid.”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Immediately as the words started pouring from her lips I felt my body tense. Suddenly I understood the allure of sirens. How a voice could be so enticing to reel in unsuspecting sailors on the sea. I understood their choice of action. But when she called me Dr. Reid. Fuck. That should simply be illegal. Hearing her use my title awakened something deep inside of me that I had been trying to suppress since the moment she waltzed through the door. It also awakened something below my waist, my body twitching as a result. Stop it Spencer. You can’t let this happen, you need to push through it. Make her stay away. 

I must have been sitting there speechless for too long because before I knew it she was at it again. 

“Sorry if I scared you! I’m not the most socially adept individual. I couldn’t help but notice that-“

Put a stop to this Spencer. Make her stay away. 

“You’re rambling.” Fuck that was rude.

“Pardon me Dr. Reid?”

Holy fuck if I hear her call me that one more time I don’t think there’s anything in the world strong enough to prevent me from ripping her clothes off and taking her right here on my desk. Spencer stop! Make her stay far away from you.

“You were rambling. Thought you’d like to know. And it’s Spencer.” I am such a dick. But I had no choice. Letting her into my heart would only leave the both of us in shambles, longing for the pieces to be put back together. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt, I accompanied my rude remark with a slight glance in her direction. Yeah that was a big mistake. Even if it only lasted a split second, I could clearly see the hurt plaguing her beautiful orbs, a hurt that was caused by yours truly. Wow this fucking sucks. 

“Okayyyy”, she replied before turning her attention back to her files in front of her. 

I really wish I didn’t have to treat her like that, but it was the only option that left us both unscathed. Returning to the task at hand, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander and imagine a life alongside the enchantress sitting next to me. 

Maybe in a world where I wasn’t so fucked up. 

~~~

Ok remember when I said this sucked? Yeah it was worse than I could’ve ever imagined. It had been about three months since Y/N had started working with us and I spent the majority of that time running away from her. She’d walk in, I’d briskly walk out before cracking. She’d wave at me and I’d have to look away before imploding on the spot. 

The worst part of this whole ordeal was that it was obvious that she had a thing for me. The amount of times I had caught her staring at my hands or for some reason my hair while she was trying to be subtle, was a number almost too large to keep track of. I’d be trying to mind my own business and block her out of my thoughts, when I’d catch her biting her lip, lost in thought, while her eyes raked my body. It was getting to be too much to handle. 

Most of the time while we were at the round table discussing cases she would take the seat next to mine, much to my dismay. Her close proximity always acted as a ticking time bomb to my poor, defenseless body, usually eliciting reactions not suitable for a work environment. Following nearly every meeting I’d hightail it out of the room straight to the bathroom. And while she probably assumed I was just trying to avoid her, the reality was much more humiliating.

What had she turned me into? I felt like a horny teenager all of the time. What would my friends think if they knew I had to run to the bathroom to take care of my arousal almost every other day? It was so embarrassing, but only she could provoke such a reaction from me. 

As often as my bathroom escapades took place, I had become a pro at suppressing my true feelings for her. For some reason, however, my attempts to make her stay away triggered the opposite response on her end. I can’t even explain the amount of pain that filled my chest everytime I had to reject her offers to get together and spend time together outside of work. I had even stopped going out with the unit because I knew I wouldn’t be able to control myself around her, usually coming up some lame excuse about having work to catch up on. 

I had no idea what to do. I wanted her so bad. 

I felt like I was in my own personal purgatory that had absolutely no escape in sight. All I had to do to set myself free was reach out and touch the ethereal being in front of me and express the feelings I harbored for her. But I still refused to consider that an option. 

Not only was she keeping my mind occupied at work, I couldn’t make it through a single night without seeing her beautiful face. While the dreams had started off pretty neutral and innocent, they quickly progressed into territory that shouldn’t have been accessible. I truly felt like a teenager again with the amount of wet dreams I had been having to deal with. I just couldn’t help myself. Her body was amazing. It was physically impossible for me to not picture myself ramming her into my desk or bending her over the round table, making her scream my name for all of D.C. to hear. 

God it was getting harder and harder to ignore her. What was stopping me from grabbing her wrist, pulling her into an empty office and destroying her on every surface available. I had to do something or figure out a way to push those thoughts away. 

“Hey pretty boy! Get over here!”

I swiveled in my chair to seek out Morgan, spotting him across the bull pen. Sighing quietly, I made my way over to my friend, trying to mask the internal conflict occurring between my brain and my heart. 

“What can I do for you Morgan?”

“You gonna tell me what’s going on between you and Y/L/N?” Shit. Fuck. I thought it wasn’t noticeable. Play it cool Spencer. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me pretty boy.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lies. All lies. 

“Reid, come on man. It’s not really hard to notice that something is off between you two. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you interact with her outside of a case and you’re the kid who’s known to ramble to anyone within a five mile radius, nevermind the girl who sits next to you everyday. Did something happen?”

“No...no. Nothing happened and quite frankly I seriously don’t think it’s any of your business to question me about who I do and do not converse with, ok?”

“Geez! Calm down buddy. I’m sorry, ok. I won’t bring it up again.” I once again felt like the biggest dick in the world watching him walk away from where we had been standing. Recognizing that there was nothing I could do about it now, I made my way back to my desk, noticing that Y/N had returned from her lunch break. 

After sitting down and working for a bit, I couldn’t help myself. The urge to look at the object of my affections was just too damn insistent. Glancing up at her, I was instantly entranced by the goddess in front of me. She was busy scribbling away at whatever was laid out in front of her, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her face. She was biting her lip in what I would assume was a way to help her concentrate, but all it did was stir things inside of me. Ok this was getting ridiculous. 

It was crazy how even the simplest of things, like her eyes crinkling at the corners when she smiled or the way she licked her lips like it was going out of style, would instantly prevent my mind from functioning correctly and make the world around me dissolve until all that existed anymore was her. God those eyes. So intricately designed that even the most beautiful gods and goddesses would be jealous. 

WAIT. HER EYES. 

Fuck. She was looking at me. She saw me staring directly at her. 

As fast as I possibly could, I ducked my head down and cleared my throat, deciding to play it off and pretend like nothing had just happened. Except that that was kind of hard to do when my body decided to say “fuck you” and turned into a goddamn tomato within seconds. Oh god why did I do that? How was I going to get myself out of this already complicated situation? This was bad. This was really bad. Three months of rejections and cold responses down the drain with one stupid, meaningful glance in her direction. 

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

I can’t take this anymore!

Ever since I caught the doctor staring at me, things have only gotten worse. It was as if the final straw had been pulled and lucky me, I was the loser. If I had thought Spencer was rude and distant before, boy was I wrong. I didn’t even think it was possible for his behavior towards me to degrade any further, but here we were. 

Yeah like it was my fault I caught him staring at me! 

Honestly, there’s nothing I regret doing more than looking up at him that one specific time. I was still so fucking confused as to why the man who treats as if I was his own personal allergy would be studying me so closely. It pissed me off how much the simple gesture had affected me. Seeing the blush spread throughout his neck and face triggered an explosion of butterflies to erupt in my stomach and chest. Did I really have that effect on him? What the fuck was going on?

It was getting so hard to make it through the day. Everywhere I turned I was surrounded by him. His voice floating through the bullpen while he rambled about every topic known to man. His awkward chuckle that surfaced whenever he’d interact with literally any other person in the office except me. I had even identified his scent. God he smelled so good. I guess that was one of the few positive aspects of having to sit so close to him everyday. However, it became VERY distracting on my end. How the hell was I supposed to get anything done when all I could think about was how fucking good his scent would smell all over my body?

There it is. 

I can confidently say I have never desired an individual more than I desired Dr. Spencer Reid. 

I get it. The man hates me, for some reason that I will probably never get to understand. That didn’t make me want him any less. The sad truth was that if he asked, my whole life would revolve around him, my own personal sun. Was it so much to ask for him to simply pull me into an office and destroy me, claim me as his property? I was just hurting myself thinking like that. He didn’t want me like that. He didn’t want me at all to be more specific. I might as well just acknowledge this whole thing for what it was, a lost cause.

The commotion in my head was just too damn loud to focus on anything, especially the case spewed across my desk, so I decided my best course of action was to take a little walk to the breakroom. Coffee has never let me down before so why doubt it’s healing powers now?

Rounding the corner, I heard his melodic voice before he was in my line of vision. From what I could hear he seemed to be in the middle of a VERY heated discussion with Hotch. Staying true to my snoopy roots, I cautiously moved a bit closer so I could eavesdrop more efficiently. 

“No...no Hotch it’s not going to happen. I’m sorry that I'm making things more inconvenient to you and the rest of the team, but there is not a thing in the world you could say or do to get me to change my mind”, I heard Reid sputter out. What the hell were they talking about?

“Come on Reid. I have no absolutely no idea what the hell happened between you and Y/L/N, so I’m not going to pretend I do. But please, just try to put these differences aside, for the sake of the team and your sanity.” 

What did he just say?

“I am not going to repeat myself again. If she’s there, I’m not. And that’s final.”

What the FUCK did he just say? Did he really just have the audacity to request my removal? I knew the guy didn’t like me, but are you fucking serious? 

Snapping out of my self-induced rage, I noticed that after Reid’s declaration the two had ceased their discussion and turned to leave the room. Fuck, I can’t let them see me. As swiftly as possible I jumped into the nearest empty office and lingered just inside the door frame against the wall, trying to control my labored breaths. 

Actually. You know what? Fuck it. If he wants to waste all his energy actively making my life a living hell, the least I could do was confront him. As bad as it was before, I was able to control myself pretty well. This, however, is where I draw the line. I want him to know exactly how pissed off I am.

Waiting until the perfect moment to strike, I was able to see Hotch stroll past the room’s entrance, footsteps following at a safe distance behind. Ahhh if it isn’t the man of the hour. 

Now or never Y/N. Put him in his place.

Just as Spencer was about to pass by, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the room with me, closing the door quickly behind. 

“What the hell was that about Y/N? Are you out of your mind?” Uh uh. No way he did he get to sound upset with me. Fuck that.

“Am I out of my mind? I should be asking you the same fucking thing! What the hell is your problem?” I was seething. I could feel the rage pouring out of my body like a volcano and honestly it felt fan-fucking-tastic to finally speak up to him.

“What are you even-”

“No, shut the fuck up! You know exactly what I’m talking about! You have spent the last few months making life so miserable it’s insane. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much huh?” Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, I turned towards him and made eye contact, real eye contact. I had never seen him like this before. He looked absolutely feral. I’m pretty sure I could see steam pouring out from his ears. He was holding back from something, a ticking time bomb. That look in his eyes, I had seen it before. It was the same look he had so graciously given me that time I caught him staring at me. That visceral, pensive look.

Desire.

It was coursing through him like it was his life force. I would be lying if I said that this whole confrontation didn’t excite me more than I’d like to admit. Of course Spencer could get me like this while I was trying to yell at him. He looked ready to pounce on me and I knew exactly what to do to get him to explode. Sauntering up to him, I leaned in as close as physically possible without touching him and whispered in his ear.

“Please. Enlighten me, Dr, Reid.”

Immediately after the words left my mouth he grabbed my chin, roughly pulling my face back in front of his.

“For the last fucking time Y/N. Don’t. Call. Me. Doctor”, he said enunciating every word to get the point across.

Before I could even attempt to counter his words, his lips smashed into mine, the force knocking me against the wall behind me. I couldn’t hold back the deep moan that erupted from my throat, and as the shock quickly wore off, I responded with an equal fervor. God, his lips felt like heaven against mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and as our tongues clashed I couldn’t help but melt at the guttural groan he released, his hands squeezing my hips so hard I knew an array of bruises would decorate my skin tomorrow. I welcomed the pain whole heartedly.

Pulling away from lips, he towered over me as his eyes raked down my frame. “You know Y/N, you’re acting like a fucking brat. Do you know what happens to brats?” 

I couldn’t fucking breathe. Who was this ferocious animal standing in front of me? What happened to the awkward doctor I had come to know from afar? Well wherever the hell he went, I didn’t want him back. I wanted him to ravage me. And if I had to be a good girl to get that, then so be it.

“They get punished, sir”, I said with an innocent smile adorning my lips. I could see the fire burning in his eyes and it drove me past the point of return.

Frantically pulling at his tie to loosen it, he looked directly into my soul as he spoke. “What do you want, little girl?”

“I wan-I need you to fuck me, sir. Please! I want you to destroy me. Punish me, please!” I had never heard my voice sound so desperate before.

“Well since you asked so nicely”, he growled before surging forward and reclaiming my mouth as his, prompting moans to pour once again. Our movements were frenzied, hands clumsily ripping off each other’s clothes as fast as possible, desperate to get any kind of skin on skin contact with the other. Once I was down to just my bra and panties, I watched him lower himself slowly to the ground, watching me as if I was his prey. The bulge in his pants was so blatantly obvious, straining to escape the confines of his slacks. All I could do was gulp as he pulled my panties down my legs painstakingly slow, anxiously anticipating what I had gotten myself into and what was to come.

The moan that escaped my lips when his tongue made contact with my clit was loud enough to shake the walls surrounding us, and more likely than not, alert the entire building of the sinful activities we had gotten involved in. But I didn’t care. All I could focus on was the magical way Spencer was using his mouth to make my entire world fall apart, eventually adding in his fingers to loosen me up. Unable to resist any longer, I grasped his hair with both of my hands and pulled, effectively anchoring him to my core. I was so fucking right about his hair being perfectly tuggable. As he continued his assault, I could feel the familiar bubble forming in the pit of my stomach and welcomed it with open arms. However, right when I was about to be pushed over the edge, the prick pulled away. 

“Oh you didn’t think I’d let you off the hook that easily did you? Oh no little girl. We’ve only just begun”, he spat before standing up straight once again. His words made me quiver, losing balance in my wobbly legs. He was quick to grab me with his strong arms before my limbs fully gave out, hoisting my body up against the wall. Instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms held onto his shoulders like my life depended on it.

“As much as I’d love to see your lips wrapped around my cock, I’m going to explode if I don’t get inside of you.” Fuck. When did he learn to talk like this? I was a whimpering mess, his words triggering feelings I hadn’t been familiar with in a very long time. While he held me up against the wall, I reached out and hastily unbuckled his belt, dragging his slacks down far enough for his dick to spring free. Holy fucking shit. I found myself salivating at the view in front of me and suddenly there was nothing I wanted in that moment more than having him fuck me so hard that I wouldn’t be able to walk correctly for the days to follow. 

His lips found their way back to mine as I felt him nudge my core with his tip. The friction caused me to whimper, which in turn prompted him to pull back slightly and see if I was ok. Ahhh there he was. The awkward boy who, underneath all the dominant shit, was just a conflicted kid. Staring directly into his eyes I frantically nodded, hoping that he would get the hint that he had complete permission to take what he wanted. Based on the way his eyes immediately darkened again, I assumed he caught my drift. 

“This is what you wanted little girl”, he muttered before thrusting his entire length into me in one stroke. The chorus of guttural moans, that we both released at his intrusion, might have been the best sound I had ever heard in my entire life. As more and more groans escaped our throats, Spencer was quick to set a positively brutal pace, pounding in and out of me like it was his only purpose in this world.

“Fuck baby you feel so good. So tight. You take my cock so well, little girl.”

His words ignited my body and made me release even louder moans, if that was even physically possible. My back was on fire from being shoved repeatedly against the wall, but I didn’t care in the slightest. The pain just served as a reminder of the events unfolding in front of me, well in me. He filled me up so perfectly. This is where he belongs.

“Spencer! Fuck Spence you fit in me so perfectly. You drive me fucking insane. Please baby, harder! SPENCER!”

Quickening his pace and using noticeably more force in his thrusts, he started sputtering out words that only added to my arousal.

“That’s it baby. I want you to scream my name. Scream it for the whole fucking world to hear! Let them know who you belong to, who owns your body!” 

My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt the bubble in my stomach expanding at a much faster rate than before. Spencer must’ve noticed this because with every thrust he bottomed out in me, bumping my cervix in the most satisfying way possible. Clenching around his cock, I felt my climax rush through my body like fireworks, lighting up my vision with the most beautiful array of colors I had ever seen. My actions only spurred him on, his pace becoming sloppy signaling his rapidly approaching release.

Through labored breaths he was able to mutter a few words comprehensively. The fact that he was able to speak at all was beyond impressive in my book.

“Oh g-god. Where do you w-want it, baby? T-tell me where you want it little girl. Hmmm?”

Using up the little amount of energy still present in my body, I was able to muster up the strength to answer his desperate pleas. “I want you to fill me up. Please Spence I need it!”

“You’re such a dirty little girl aren’t you? I knew it. I fucking knew it. Oh god! Baby I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna fill up that tight little pussy of yours with my cum. Are you sure that’s what you want?”  
Nodding my head frantically at his questioning, I prepared my body for the total bliss that would course through me when his climax hit. Releasing one more guttural moan from deep in his chest, I felt Spencer bottom out in me, holding my hips tightly to maintain his depth. His cock twitched inside of me and then I was met with a comforting warmth spreading within me. 

“Y/N”, he whimpered breathily as he rode out his release.

We stayed connected for several minutes, trying to regain our normal breathing patterns, but also because neither one of us wanted to let the other go, fearful to face the consequences of our actions.

Eventually Spencer gently pulled out and set me down on the ground, steadying me as I tried to stabilize myself. After regaining my balance, we both silently started redressing, unsure of what to do next. Once we finished adjusting our clothing, enough to look presentable at least, we both glanced up at each other in synchronicity. I had no idea how to decipher the look that plagued his eyes. It held the same intensity of the pensive stare he had given me a few times before, but there was something else there. Was it guilt? Maybe regret? I didn’t think I could handle his rejection, so before either of us said a word I bolted towards the door to escape my doom. 

Just as I was about to reach the handle, I felt his strong hands grip my waist and pull me back to him. I went to ask him what he wanted, but my efforts were cut short by the blissful feeling of his lips attached to mine. It was a different kind of kiss. Gentler than before. However, I could still feel the same amount of passion behind his actions, almost as if he was making a promise to me with his lips. After a few moments, he slowly pulled away, his hand still cupping my face in order to maintain our eye contact.

“Y/N, please don’t go. Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry. So fucking sorry for what I’ve put you through these last few months. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, but I was selfish. I didn’t want to have to feel heartache again so I simply pushed it away. But I don’t want that anymore. Y/N, baby, I want you. I want to be with you, by your side. Little girl, please say something.”

I was utterly speechless. Listening to him confess his true feelings for me made my body short circuit, prohibiting any sound to escape from my lips. All I could do was stare at the beautiful man in front of me. The boy I had been head over heels in love with for months. How does a person respond when all their dreams come true? I could feel my heart palpitating in my chest like a drum that could never miss a beat. I was so caught up in the moment I failed to notice the defeated look in Spencer’s eyes that grew the longer I didn’t answer his confession. 

“It’s ok Y/N, truly. I wouldn’t blame you for never wanting to see or hear from me ever again. I’m-I’m just gonna go. I’m so sorry.”

I didn’t snap out of my trance until I saw him heading towards the room’s exit, his shoulders hunched. Fuck!

“Spencer, wait! I love you!”

He stopped immediately, frozen in place. Slowly, he turned his body completely around so we were facing each other once again, a shocked look adorning his face.

“Wh-what did you say?”

I cautiously approached the object of my affections and cupped his face in my hands.

“I love you Spencer. Always have, always will.” I couldn’t help the grin that spread like wildfire across my face. Without warning the boy genius surged forward to connect our lips once more, expressing all of the emotions coursing through his veins in one simple action. As he pulled away, I felt something wet touch my cheek. Curious to find out what it was, I looked up at the man I loved. The sight I was met with broke my heart. His eyes were puffy, tears leaking out the sides of them and down his face. However, through the tears I was able to make out a wobbly smile gracing his lips. His breathing was shaky as he stared into my soul. Leaning his forward gently against mine, he spoke the words that made up my own personal blessing.

“I love you Y/N. More than anything in this life.”

Well then, I guess I’m gonna have to call him doctor more often.


End file.
